


Con ganas de matarte

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque en la vida de John siempre han habido ganas de matar a Sherlock, desde motivos como que llena la cocina de miembros humanos hasta por su "muerte", pero aunque siempre tendrá ganas de matarlo, también tendrá ganas de otras cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con ganas de matarte

Lo observaba siempre que podía, cada vez que él iba a dejar flores a su tumba o, bien, siendo que sólo iba a conversar un poco con él, pidiéndole siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez, que regresará, pero aún no podía, aún no terminaba con su trabajo, se decía mentalmente para no caer en la intención de volver y hacer lo que tanto había deseado desde su "muerte", volver a sujetar la mano de John Hamish Watson.

No entendía lo que le pasaba, él no era una persona de contacto físico, mucho menos de sentimientos, pero desde que había escapado con John aquella noche, antes de su suicidio, y había tomado la mano del médico, en él había nacido una necesidad que no entendía.

Era casi comparable cómo cuando deseaba un cigarrillo, pero una necesidad aún más fuerte de sentir la nicotina corriendo por su sistema.

Lo que él quería sentir era tibia mano de John contra la suya, sentir como esos dedos rasposos — que seguramente eran por todas las cosas que él le hacía hacer y las que había pasado antes de conocerlo —, se afirmaban con fuerza contra su mano, como si no hubieran querido soltarlo nunca.

¿Acaso era demasiado pedir que aquella tibia mano lo esperase para que, cuando volviera, se entrelazara con la suya? ¿Era demasiado pedir más?, claro que no era demasiado, se respondía mentalmente, observando al ex militar apoyarse en su bastón.

— Quiero tomar tu mano… — Susurró al viento cuando vio como la figura del médico se erguía, para alejarse cojeando de aquel lugar.

Definitivamente apresuraría su investigación, para poder volver y tomar aquella mano… que seguramente primero lo golpearía al verlo resucitado.


End file.
